


MJ's Adventures

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: Ti Amo [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Michelle Jones, Adult Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Basically just very soft and magical vibes, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But he loves Aphrodite, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay Tony Stark, Gentle femdom, God Worship Kink, Italian praise and pet names, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, MJ is Aphrodite, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Peter is Cupido, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Service Kink, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Smut, Starker, Sugar Daddy, Switching, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony is their servant, Tony may be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: A series of MJ-based one-shots that take place in our Ti Amo verse (see full series for more). Or alternatively, a series of one-shots where MJ has threesomes with Peter and Tony.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ti Amo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	MJ's Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this if you haven't read the rest of the Ti Amo series, but some things may not make much sense. So we do encourage you to read the rest as well! Also, the first chapter is our gift fic for reaching 1000 Tumblr followers. Thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!  
> -Kim & Lien

“Peter…” MJ’s voice trails off and Peter feels his cheeks heat up slightly. They’re sitting on the floor of MJ’s new, but still very much empty loft. After she had troubles with the heating system in her dorm room and Peter overheard her conversation with her racist landlord he knew he had to get her out of there. Tony agreed, and they happily funded MJ’s new home. They just finished taking the measurements of the space and figured they had some time left to just sit and chat before going to IKEA to meet up with Tony there. Somehow, the conversation had drifted to… Well, Cupido.  
“Don’t you remember the note I wrote to you on your birthday? The one that came with my presents? You  _ can _ do this.”  
“I know, I just…” Peter sighs, fiddling with his fingers as he tries to find the right words. He knows that MJ is right, but… “I just don’t want to let him down.”

MJ’s lips curl into a sympathetic smile and she leans in to bump her shoulder into his. Peter snorts, the playful gesture comforting and grounding. Gosh, he wants her to be right. He’s been craving it, but now that it’s winter, there’s no fun in going to the Italian island. Either he waits, or he tries at home. In New York. The thought alone feels wrong. Cupido and New York just… don’t mingle together very well. Oh, how he misses Tony’s sweet devotion sometimes. Of course, he gets his fair share of sex. Tony and he literally can’t keep their hands off each other. Peter loves it. He’s the subbiest sub he knows of. It’s just that being Cupido settles something else, deep, very deep inside of him. There’s something about Tony’s undivided attention and adoration that just feels so wonderfully magical.   
“What if…” MJ mumbles slowly. “What if you try it in a nice, Italian restaurant, and-”  
“But MJ, I-”  
“No, no. Hear me out,” MJ grins and raises a finger at him. Peter presses his lips together and tries to keep the laughter from bubbling up in his throat. It’s funny how she still holds the reins in all of this. “I didn’t mean one of those cheap pizza places- bless them- but rather one of those classy, high-end spots. Tony would pay for that without having to think twice.”

MJ pauses for a moment and shifts where she sits against the wall. Something about her posture changes and by the gods, Peter realizes what she’s trying to do. Her beautiful, thick curls brush past his lower arm and she leans back slightly.   
“Can’t you imagine it, Peter?” MJ’s voice is dreamy and soft. “The warm glow of the lights- almost like the midnight sun sinking into the sea. Lush greenery all around you, accompanied by statues. Lots, and lots of statues. Hard chest, strong abs, but Tony wouldn’t see them as his eyes are focused on you and you alone.” Peter’s breath hitches at her description. He can do nothing but stare at her as she speaks and continues her fantasy.  
“Soft, Italian tunes in the background. Probably some romantic, passionate but slow guitar songs. Maybe even some organetto songs. You could listen to that while you taste the savory food, rich in texture and flavor and spices too. And Tony? He’d  _ offer _ it all to you.”  
“Oh fuck, MJ.”

Peter can imagine it all now. The vision in his mind includes their servant too. He sees Tony’s big, brown, pleading eyes. So loving and full of admiration it has Peter’s heart swell with love and joy every single time.  
MJ licks her lips and raises a hand to trail her finger over Peter’s cheek. The gentle, barely-there contact sets of a series of shivers down his spine. His mouth opens in a silent gasp and he stares at her. Completely entranced.  
“H-how do you do this, so… So easily?” He mumbles and tries to ignore the way his cheeks flare up at her obvious flirtation.   
It’s almost funny how platonic their love for each other is and yet when MJ’s demeanor shifts he’s  _ weak _ .  
“Mmmmh, turn into Aphrodite you mean?” Her voice is soft, yet rough around the edges, a deep, sultry tone that is playful yet ever so serious.  
“Yeah…” MJ lifts his chin.  
“Because she’s a part of me. She’s right there, for me to access whenever. Just as Cupido is inside you.” Her hand slides down from his face onto his chest and it rests in the place where he can almost feel his own beating heart pounding within his ribcage.  
“Close your eyes.”

Peter easily obeys the Goddess’- no, MJ’s- command. He hopes MJ can’t feel his crazy heartbeat. Or maybe, he hopes she does. Something about her gentle fingers is so different when she gets like this. They’re still soft and sweet, yet so demanding. He waits for her to say something, but she doesn’t. It’s just her hand on his heart, and the words she spoke playing in his head over and over again. 

He’s  _ this _ close to feeling it. Peter knows Cupido is there  _ somewhere _ , but the God remains ever so out of reach; slipping right through Peter’s fingers. He sighs and opens his eyes again. Slowly he puts his hands over MJ’s and smiles faintly.  
“I know you’re right, but I just can’t do it…” he mutters. He’s not exactly frustrated. He just doesn’t understand what is keeping him from accessing his godly mindset. It’s- 

Okay, it  _ is _ a little frustrating. 

MJ hums quietly, resting her head on top of his shoulder.   
“You’ll get there, Pete. Trust me.”  
“Yeah.” He presses his lips together, resting his own head on top of hers. “What time is it, anyway? I don’t wanna keep Tony waiting at IKEA too long now.”  
“Let him wait,” MJ chuckles, “-just five good minutes of Tony Stark,  _ billionaire _ , to be seen at IKEA and have people wonder whether it’s truly him.”  
“You’re a sadist.”

MJ simply smirks.

-

The second Tony’s eyes fall on their designated table, he knows that there’s more going on than just a simple date night with his boyfriend. A fancy place like this would never set a table for three for a couple by accident. One look at Peter’s flustered face is enough to confirm his suspicions that something is off. Something is going to  _ happen _ . The man glances at his surroundings once more. It’s… Italian. Very Italian, in fact. Tony swallows.  
“How’d you find this place?” He asks and tries to ignore the way his voice falters. He isn’t sure what’s happening but he’s  _ thrilled. _ He’s curious. Excited. He wants to… He wants to take care of Peter. Or rather, devote himself to a certain young god.  
“Google,” Peter quips a little too fast. Tony knows it’s highly unlikely that innocent Peter Parker found a place like this on Google. It’s simply too expensive to show up on the first couple of pages. The white calacatta marble tables with golden lining are the very proof of that. As are the simple, yet rustic grey farmhouse chairs. Clearly high-quality elmwood. The seats padded with supple leather for more comfort compared to a regular wooden chair. The soft piano music fills Tony’s ears and it’s accompanied by the soft splashing of the fountain in the middle of the dining area.

“Mmmh,” Tony hums to counter Peter’s excuse and sits down on one of the chairs, sighing in content as the seat is indeed as nice as he expected. Peter hurries after him and sits down opposite him. The boy takes a deep breath and straightens his shoulders. Tony wonders what Peter is up to. Italy and Italian things, in general,  _ mean _ something to them, and it has Tony slightly confused. Peter never wants anything to do with that in America. Or rather, is too anxious to try it. Peter isn’t insensitive at all so there’s no possible way that he picked this place by accident. Are they… Trying it again? Tony sniffs.  
“So, what’s with the third plate?”  
“What?”  
“The third plate,” Tony leans back against the backrest and tries to stay clear-headed. He has to wait. Wait and see. Peter presses his lips together. God, he seems so tense.   
“Well…” Peter starts. His brows have curled together in a frown at this point and the boy licks his lips nervously. That’s about enough, Tony reckons. He’s already feeling the familiar tingle in his chest so he might as well indulge Peter, even if he’s too flustered to say the obvious. He’s trying. For Tony. So, Tony will help.   
  
Tony swiftly gets up from his chair and moves to stand behind Peter, who looks up startled.   
“It’s okay, Pete, you don’t have to tell me everything.” Tony’s hands creep up to rest on Peter’s shoulders and squeeze softly. “ _ Let me help you _ .” Peter can only stare at the cutlery in front of him. He gasps quietly when Tony’s hand creeps up into his hair, caressing where he would have his crown if they were in Italy.   
“Tony?” Peter stutters and his boyfriend leans in to let his neatly trimmed beard scratch the shell of Peter’s ear.   
“Yes,  _ my Lord _ ?” Peter squeezes his eyes shut and stifles a moan, when suddenly…   
  
“I see you’re already getting started without me?” Both Tony and Peter are popped out of their little bubble and they look up, jaws dropping at the sight in front of them. MJ. In what could only be described as a golden dress. Her hair is neatly curled into a half updo, with strands playfully yet purposefully draped to frame her face. Her wrists jingle with the many golden bracelet rings they’re carrying and on top of her head rests a golden crown.   
  
Both men feel like there’s no more air to breathe and it’s only when MJ winks and steps closer that they’re shaken out of their trance.   
“Aphrodite?” The name slips from Tony’s lips before he could think it through and MJ simply smiles.   
“I’m guessing that’s a ‘yes’ on the outfit?”   
“ _ Yes, _ ” Tony and Peter reply in unison, breathlessly.   
“You’re- holy- you’re stunning,” Peter stammers, still staring wide-eyed and only now realizing how deep the V cleavage actually goes. Her skin radiates warmth, as if she’s the sun and her cheeky smile snaps Peter back to reality.   
“Why, thank you.” MJ nods curtly and opens her small designer bag. “I would say I aim to please… Though, that’s more  _ your _ job, isn’t it?” She eyes Tony, who sucks in a breath. “Take a seat, Tony. We have things to discuss.”   
“Things?” Peter questions as Tony makes his way back to his chair, fumbling and stumbling as the mask of the put together billionaire has dropped.   
  
“Well... “ MJ reveals a small hourglass from the bag and places it in the middle of the table. She turns to Tony and leans forward, elbows resting on the table. “See, Tony, we have a bit of a problem.”   
“Oh?” Tony cocks an eyebrow and steals a quick glance at Peter, who shrugs confused.   
“All of us know he can do it.” MJ bites her lip and her hair dances as she quickly flicks her head to Peter. “But he just can’t get there.”   
“You’re saying it as if I need Viagra,” Peter scoffs as he leans back, crossing his arms. MJ chuckles.   
“Petey-boy, I’m trying to be sexy here, don’t ruin the mood.” MJ drops one of her hands on the table and snakes it to the hourglass to toy with it. Peter’s eyes fixate on the sand swirling around as she topples and twists it. “You said you wanted this. For Tony. For you. We  _ will _ get you there, Peter. By the end of this dinner, you will be our Cupido again.” She bites the inside of her cheek and side-eyes Tony. “Are we all green?”   
  
Tony nods, face scrunching together as he swallows with his dry throat.   
“Green,” he mumbles immediately. MJ looks back at Peter whose shoulders have raised to tuck his head down in shame. He’s uncomfortable. Scared. MJ audibly sucks at her teeth and leans in a bit more, fingers letting go of the hourglass so she can reach for Peter. She pats the table twice, trying to coach any reply out of him, but he keeps staring at his hands in his lap.  
“Peter?”  
“Yellow,” he whispers. Tony immediately stands up again to get closer to his boyfriend.  
“May I?” he asks before wrapping an arm around him. Peter nods and smiles crooked at the warm embrace. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, okay? We’re just gonna have a fun time and if something happens, it happens. If not, then that’s completely fine too. Okay?” Peter nods again, slightly, and sighs.

“I don’t want to disappoint you.”  
“When have you ever?” Tony chuckles.  
“Well, there was that one time with the Vulture-”  
“Nope, nuh-uh, not doing this.” Tony squeezes Peter tightly to him. “How old were you even back then? Fourteen?”  
“Fifteen.”  
“Also, did you hear yourself? ‘that one time,’ huh?” MJ butts in with a smirk. “You never disappoint, Pete. And you won’t tonight. Doesn’t matter whose bed we end up in or what we end up doing. The goal is for us to feel good. Like,  _ good _ good.” MJ raises her eyebrows playfully as she presents the menu. “All of us.”  
“I know,” Peter mumbles, taking the menu from MJ’s hands. “Please, don’t get me wrong, I do want this.  _ So _ much. I’m just… Nervous, I guess?” Tony presses his lips against Peter’s temple in a soft kiss.  
“That’s okay, Pete. Take all the time you need.” Peter nods gratefully.  
“Thank you.” He then quickly looks up and straightens his back. “Please, though, indulge yourselves. Maybe… Maybe that’ll make it easier for me to join in.”   
  
...

“Sooo…” MJ sing songs softly. “What are we feeling tonight?” Tony purses his lips and looks at Peter for a second.  
“Not sure, to be honest. All of it sounds good,” he ponders as he lets his eyes glide over the words. “Not really fancying anything specifically right now.”  
“Fair,” MJ replies casually. “Although you know these dishes better than either of us. What would you recommend?” She pauses. “What would please us most?”  
Tony presses his lips together as he scans the menu again. His black slacks are surely loose enough to cover his already growing hard-on, yet the fabric strains around it as well. It’s a nice, warm, tingly feeling that coils in the depths of his stomach. Like a small candle flame. Nothing spectacular, but it could grow into a massive fire if left unguarded. Tony has a feeling he’ll lose himself tonight.

“If I may,” he starts quietly and smiles at his boyfriend who looks at him with familiar curiosity, “-I would recommend you try the osso buco. And for the lady,” he continues and shifts his gaze at MJ, whose smirk is ever so evident. She’s so calm. So gentle. “-I think the cacciucco would suit your taste perfectly. Although if you prefer something heavier, the bigoli would serve you just as well.”  
“Mh,” MJ reads the descriptions in the menu. “I think the seafood is a good call. You know me too well,  _ caro. _ ”

It’s not soon after that the waiter, who is almost unfairly handsome as well, brings them their chosen dishes. Served with a nice-looking olive and mushroom salad in an earthy-brown ceramic bowl. Tony can’t help the pang of nostalgia unfolding in his chest when he smells the food on his own plate. He did end up ordering the bigoli. As he had every single summer when he was still a young boy. Nothing screamed Italy more than the rich smell of red wine and wild duck- as much as other people might dislike it. To him, it was comfort food.  
“Buon appetito,” he smiles and carefully takes the right pieces of silver cutlery to scoop up a spoon filled with sauce. He blows, lightly, trying to cool it since steam is still emerging from the liquid, and then he wraps his lips around the silverware and moans.  
“Oh, this is good-” he mumbles and uses his fork to twist some of the bigoli onto his spoon until the strands no longer threaten to fall off.

“Eager,” MJ teases and brings her own spoon towards her lips. “A little too eager, don’t you think, Pete?” Peter looks up from his plate as if MJ was a teacher catching him doing something he wasn’t supposed to do. He glances at Tony and then back at MJ.  
“Hm?”  
“Remind me, how would dining go with you two on the island?” MJ smirks and leans her elbows on the table, breaking etiquette. It doesn’t matter that it would be considered inappropriate to sit like that at a restaurant like this, with the amount of confidence making her skin practically glow.  
“Oh,” Peter mutters, bringing his first bite down before it could even reach his lips. “Well, we… Um-” He frowns, not taking his eyes from his plate.  
“Close your eyes,” MJ continues. Peter complies immediately, taking a shaky breath. Why did he feel so much pressure? Why did this make him so nervous? MJ’s voice cuts through his thoughts. She brought it down slightly, rounding it out more. “Imagine you’re there, right now. The warm sun kissing your skin, yet the cool breeze from the shore keeping you comfortable in the heat…” Peter could almost hear it. The seagulls and the waves… “You’re at the temple,  _ your _ temple. Tony has set the dinner table and he guides you to your seat.” MJ pauses for a second, letting the images flood Peter’s mind. “Can you see it?” He nods faintly, the corners of his mouth curling up at the memories.  
Peter is surprised to hear a faint, low hum to his left, but it doesn’t take a genius to know what’s going on. Tony can see it too.   
“Tell me, Peter… What happens next?” Peter licks his lips before he answers, leaning back against the chair. The muscles in his shoulders are finally relaxing a little.  
“He’d bring the spoon to my mouth first. He knows his Cupido deserves the very first bite. My pleasure before his, my-” Peter cuts himself off and his eyes open wide when he realizes what he said. He gulps, and finds Tony’s gaze once again.  
“Tony,” he whispers. His fingers grazing at the marble surface of the table in an attempt to keep himself calm. “ _ Amore. _ She’s right. That was a little too eager, wasn’t it? Aren’t we supposed to be the ones to consume first?”

Tony’s dark brown eyes twinkle in a strange combination between adoration and humiliation when he looks at his lover.  
“Yes, my Lord.” He instantly puts his spoon down. “Please, would you allow me to…” Tony’s voice trails off and his hand moves forward across the table slowly. He doesn’t want to push Peter. Doesn’t want to go too fast and scare him away. But there’s a familiar fierceness in Peter’s eyes now. Loving and playful, but also more confident every second that passes. Peter nods at his plate.  
“Yes, you know what to do,  _ caro mio _ .” Tony gasps lightly at the tingly shiver running down his spine. It’s not quite a command yet, but it’s getting close. Funny enough, Tony now gets why Peter finds it so difficult to do this here. Tony feels it too. It’s not as hard on him, but he too feels a bit more tentative. 

Tony wants this though. So, so badly. He takes a small leap of faith when he grips Peter’s fork and carefully sticks it into a little piece of meat on the plate. He brings it to his own mouth first, gently blowing it to cool off a bit. Then, he locks gazes with Peter and smiles.   
“With my sincere apologies, amore, please accept my offering?” Peter chuckles at the smooth line and shakes his head lightly.   
“C’mere, I’ll decide if it’s enough once I’ve tasted it.” Now it’s Tony’s time to grin and he brings the fork to Peter’s lips. Careful not to jab the young man’s lip as he pushes it inside. A small droplet of sauce accidentally stains Peter’s chin and Tony frowns- pulling the fork back. Peter’s lips close and he hums in delight, licking the sauce away as he slowly chews the food. Tony can literally see Peter’s expression change as every single flavor sweeps through his lover’s mouth.

“How does it taste, my Lord?”

Peter opens his eyes again and Tony is certain. He is Cupido now- fully. His back is straightened and his chin is up. Cupido blinks slowly, like a content cat relishing in a beam of sunlight, and locks his half-hooded eyes with Tony’s. His stare is deep and intense, and then he speaks, voice low and authoritative. Tony somehow envisions hot, dripping nectar- can nearly feel the image drip on his cock. It twitches.  
“ _ Divine. _ ”   
  


-

“Holy shit, MJ-” Peter mumbles in complete and utter disbelief as he lets his gaze slide past the beautifully decorated bedroom that MJ created. “This is  _ not _ how I remember it from last time.”  
“I’m glad you like it,” she grins. “Ikea didn’t have everything I needed for, well, this.” Peter nods, still amazed. There are fairy lights taped to the wall, the tiny light bulbs casting a warm glow across her room. A tapestry behind her bed showing a summer-y island that doesn’t look like their island in the slightest, yet it’s definitely what they’re all thinking about when they see it. MJ’s sheets are soft, white cotton, while small fuzzy brown pillows are scattered all across it. A few large house plants that Peter does not know the name of clearly breathe life into the room. The flourishing green almost makes Peter forget that it is, in fact, a cold winter’s day.

“It’s beautiful.” Tony simply comments. He doesn’t even try to conceal the pride on his face though. “Money well spent.”  
“Mmmh, I had a couple of friends so generous to help me out.”  
“How sweet,” Tony chuckles, but lust drips from his voice. The man still gets off so much to his deities spending his money and they know it. With flushed cheeks, he remembers how Aphrodite had swiped his card at the restaurant as if it were nothing. “You should keep them around.”  
“Oh, I’m definitely planning to.” 

Somehow, that one sentence completely changes the atmosphere in the room. Aphrodite's eyes darken a little and she smiles.  
“I have one more addition, but I’ve hidden it. It’s not for just anyone to see.” Mysteriously, she stalks over to her wardrobe and tugs at the bottom drawer. Peter peeks over her shoulder and gulps when he sees the sign she’s picked up. It’s only a small, thin piece of wood. In burnt letters, it says just three words. Three, simple words. The truest proof that words can contain the entire universe if used right. 

_ Dimora d'Aphrodite _

“My Goddess…” Tony whimpers quietly. Aphrodite stands up tall and cocks her head to her right. Peter feels like she’s completely knocked the oxygen from his lungs.   
“Tony,” she whispers quietly and beckons him closer, handing him the delicate piece of wood. “Where should we put this up?”  
“On top of the headboard, my Lady?”  
“Very well.” She sits down on the edge of her bed. Her golden dress glows in the fairy lights. Twinkling, radiating light all around her. She’s chosen this dress deliberately, Peter realizes. It makes her look so unearthly gorgeous.

And not just her, he realizes too. MJ had insisted Peter would wear a white dress shirt. His wavy hair slick with gel to make it seem more curly and wild, yet still considered appropriate enough for the restaurant. In a moment of clarity, Peter brings his hands up to undo the two top buttons of the dress shirt, revealing a hint of his toned muscles. In the restaurant, he’d been Cupido, but on the car ride to MJ’s home he’d been exposed to New York again. To the high rises and flashing lights and honking cars. He had slipped out of his role. Away from Cupido. He wants him back. Needs him.  
And now, being in MJ’s bedroom, with the golden glow and smell of her crisp, clean sheets, with Tony’s eyes reflecting the fairy lights; almost a symbolization of his devotion towards them- Peter regains his divinity. He rises above.   
“Do what she says, amore. Put the sign up and kneel.”

_ There. He’d done it. _

“Yes, Cupido mio,” Tony breathes. Gentle, building arousal seeping through his rough voice. It only adds to the small fire that’s slowly growing in Peter’s groin. Tony places the sign on top of the headboard. It fits perfectly. Every single time they look up they’ll see it.  
“Come,” Peter whispers. Tony drops to his knees in front of Peter. The young god sees the small shudder going through the man’s body. “Perfect,” Cupido whispers. He runs his hands through Tony’s soft hair, then, grips tightly.  
“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Tony moans out loud, his face contorting at the sudden rush of pleasure. Peter licks his lips and tilts the servant’s head a tiny bit backwards.  
“How’s it feel to be on your knees again, sweet thing? Did you miss me, uh?”  
“So much, so much my Lord. I love serving you.”  
“I know,” Peter rushes and bites down his lips. He isn’t quite sure to proceed, but from the corner of his eyes, he can see MJ beckoning them closer. Peter grins, pushing Tony’s head down.   
“Hands on the floor, darlin’, let’s greet our queen, shall we? We are in her home after all.”

Tony lets out a shaky breath and he crawls towards MJ, his eyes cast down to the wooden floor when he stills in front of her. MJ too, drags her fingers through his hair once. Cupido sits down next to her, boldly pressing himself into her side. MJ simply leans back. Her warm skin burning through the thin material of Peter’s dress shirt.  
“Your servant is gorgeous,” she whispers. “How lovely to play with him again.”  
“He’s missed you, Aphrodite,” Peter hums.   
“Oh, is that so, Tony?”  
“Yes, Ma’am,” Tony breathes, still not looking up at them. Peter has to bite back a moan at the sight. He’s so sweetly submissive. So pliant. Soft. Yearning to please and pleasure them both.

“Now, honey, before we fully start. Are we all green to go? Any extra hard limits I should know of?”  
“I’m green, my Lady. Nothing different from last time.”  
“Cupido?”  
“Same here,” Peter states quietly, excitedly anticipating everything MJ has planned for tonight. She promised she’d taken the lead role, to help guide Peter until he felt confident enough to make his own calls. He knows what she’s planned. And it’s deliciously cruel to know that Tony is completely oblivious to all of it.

“Tony,” MJ whispers. Finally, Tony looks up at her, full of adoration. “Undress yourself for us. We wish to see your beauty wholly.”

-

It’s almost embarrassing, how these young, gorgeous beings turn Tony in a babbling mess simply by looking down on him. He’s shamelessly staring back, in awe of their beauty, their essence, their power. And of course, it doesn’t help that Aphrodite is riding him at a pace that cuts off any other thought in his mind. Her wetness squeezing around him is mindblowing at least.   
Tony reaches his hands towards her, loving how her hair slides past his arms now that it’s falling out of her half up-do. His fingers trail past her collarbones, and he wants to say something. But the Goddess shakes her head and changes her position slightly, increasing the way his cock drags inside of her. Tony lets out an involuntary groan.  
“Oh Tony,” Aphrodite murmurs quietly, her voice sweet and commanding all at once. She rises up slightly, only to drop after. Her strong thighs holding him in his rightful place. “You never cease to amaze me.”  
“ _ Aah-Ah! _ ”   
“That’s it, sweet thing. Show me your devotion.”  
“Always, my lady. T-thank you-” Pleasure builds in his groin, tingling, until it transforms into a scorching fire that consumes every single cell in his body. His eyelids fall shut as she drags another moan from deep inside him.

But, as much as he adores Aphrodite, his heart actually flutters in his chest when his lover leans in and presses a soft kiss against Tony’s forehead.  
“Cupido…” Tony smiles and nearly blushes at the intense look he’s given by the God. Brown curls framing around the young man’s head, the small, delicate tiara resting on top of it.  
“Yes, yes sweetheart,” Cupido coos and shifts upwards, crawling on top of Tony. With a whimper, Tony realizes what’s about to happen. 

Strong, muscular thighs settle across either side of Tony’s face. He cranes his neck upwards, no longer able to wait.  
“Oh!” Cupido exclaims when Tony’s hot, wet lips gently suck at right between his God’s balls. Tony moans happily when he feels the hips above him buck and press down more.   
“Yes, Tony, make Cupido feel good. Doesn’t he deserve it?” Tony can only lick a wet stripe up towards Cupido’s hole in response.   
“Aphrodite, he’s so good. Makes me feel so good,” the God groans out, tilting his pelvis to give Tony better access.  
“Good, then he deserves a reward.”

Without a warning, Aphrodite leans forward to press her hands into the cotton sheets for more leverage, and with a staggering rhythm she fucks herself on Tony’s painfully hard cock. He cries out at the soft drag around him.   
“Pwease,-” he babbles against Cupido. “Oh, ‘m gettin’ close my Lady- so close.”  
“Oh no, not yet. You gotta work for it baby, gotta earn it.” Her voice is stern and gentle and the ever so sultry undertone. “Hold out for me, I ain’t done with you yet.” The young woman only fastens her pace even more. Tony’s eyes roll back and he digs his nails into Cupido’s thighs above him in an attempt to keep himself from falling apart right there and then.  
“I can’t-  _ I can’t! _ ”

Coldness wraps around Tony’s dick and he hisses. The abrupt loss of stimulation leaves him a sobbing mess. His hips rise from the bed, aching to find warmth again.   
“Aphrodite,  _ please _ , I’m sorry. I can hold out. I promise. I promise.”  
“Mmmmmh’ I know your intention is right honey, but you were so close.” Sharp nails drag upwards along his inner thigh and he groans. “A little… Too close.”  
Her voice is sweet like dripping honey, wrapping around his brains to enchant him in lustrous spells. If they keep teasing him like this he’ll end up delirious with pleasure. And honestly, he’s looking forward to it.  
“My lady, I-”  
“Hush. Cupido, shut him up will ya?”

Cupido grins down at the dark-haired devotee beneath him. Tony looks ruined. Absolutely  _ ruined.  _ Small beads of sweat glisten on his forehead, showing how much Cupido and Aphrodite have used him already.  _ Lovely. _   
Peter shifts down a little, propping himself up on his knees until he feels Tony’s soft, wet lips wrap around the tip of his cock.  
“Ohhh, much better,” Cupido whimpers at the gratifying sensation. His cock had been hard ever since they started their main course at the restaurant, and as he had already learned at the island, Aphrodite is the queen of dragging things out. 

The girl in question smiles at Peter gently and leans in, her lips grazing at the skin just below his ear. The small huff that leaves her mouth sends a series of electric shivers down his spine.   
“He wants this,” she breathes, “-give it to him.  _ Give him everything. _ ” The words send the young God rutting into his submissive’s mouth. Holding back enough to not hurt him, yet losing enough control for his eyes to screw shut on their own accord. 

“Ti amo, amore,” Cupido groans, digging his fingers into Tony’s sides, rolling his hips down and down again and again. Gasping as Tony’s tongue twirls around the tip of his cock. Peter can feel his balls draw tight, every muscle in his abdomen tense and excited and anticipating the promised high.   
“That’s it, _arciere_ ,” Aphrodite mumbles and she lowers herself back onto Tony. Peter whines when he feels Tony’s hands tighten around his calves to keep himself from losing it. Tony’s thoroughly overstimulated and needy. He can’t talk though, not with Cupido’s dick in his mouth.  
“Take it, sweet man,” Aphrodite moans as she rides him relentlessly. “Take everything we give you and you’ll be rewarded.”  
“Hnngh!” Tony whimpers and sucks even harder. Peter curses under his breath and collapses forward, only catching himself just in time. His legs are trembling, shaking, barely holding him up.  
“ _Cavalo! Tony-_ You’re killing me here. I can’t, fuck, you’re so good. _So good._ _Caro mio._ Keep going- don’t stop- don’t stop!” He babbles incoherently. Tony responds by raising his hands until he’s holding onto Peter’s thighs, almost keeping him in place, and craning his neck for better access. Taking him deeper, more sloppily, as if making his deity feel good is the sole goal in his life.

Peter looks up at Aphrodite, and it doesn’t help in the slightest. She looks divine. Unearthly gorgeous. The warm glow of the fairy lights casting a never ending sunset onto her skin. Her breasts bouncing lightly every time she lowers herself onto their loyal devotee. Her eyes are closed too now, the tiara slowly sliding to one side- catching in the hair tie that is barely keeping her up-do together. 

“Cupido,” she moans. “Don’t you think it’s time that dear Tony here gives us his offering?”  
“Oh God-” he chokes out in response. “You mean-”  
“Yes, fuck, he’s getting close again. Listen to his moans Peter, he’s so close. So close to surrender fully.” Tony’s entire body trembles at that. Peter knows she’s speaking the truth. He looks up at Aphrodite and licks his lips. They had this planned, in fact, and her asking this means they’re headed for the grand finale.   
“Good lord,” Cupido mumbles and takes a deep breath before pulling out of Tony’s mouth. It’s endearing how Tony tries to pull him back in. At the same time, Aphrodite rises up and leaves Tony too. The man reaches up for both of them, not sure where to demand a touch first.

“Stay there, honey,” Aphrodite coos. Tony goes limp, breathing heavily.  
“Please,” he murmurs, so quiet it’s almost inaudible. “Please, I need to feel something, I need-”  
“Get on your hands and knees, darling,” Cupido orders him. Tony moans and slowly drags himself up. Uncoordinated, clearly not in this realm anymore.  
“Cupido,  _ amore _ , I… Guide me?”  
“Of course, of course...  _ Caro mio _ , c’mere, you’re doing so well for us. Make me so proud. You’re beautiful. So, so beautiful.” Cupido smiles as he helps Tony to get all the way up his fours. He leans in, pressing his lips in the crook of Tony’s neck. His hands creeping up to cup the man’s face.  
“Look at me, Tones.”  
Tony’s eyes flutter open and he looks up at him. Cupido can’t help but smile back at the adoration he sees.   
“Perfect,” he whispers. “Now, do you want to know what we want you to do?”  
“ _ Yes, yes. I’ll do anything to please you both. _ ”

Cupido hums and beckons Aphrodite to crawl over. She does, gracefully so, and takes Peter’s place. Her legs part and Tony’s nostrils flare.  
“C-Can I?”  
“ _ Yes. _ ”

In awe, Cupido watches Tony dive in. The way Aphrodite’s eyes fall shut with pleasure says more than enough. He grins and slowly crawls all the way over until he’s right behind Tony. He reaches for the small tube with lube on the end of the bed- he should thank MJ for that later. She’s a true mastermind, planning all of this out. He squirts some onto his fingers and rubs them together a little, wanting it to warm up.  
Cupido isn’t actually planning on fucking his lover tonight. No. But that doesn’t mean they can’t have some additional fun. He knows just how much Tony loves being fingered whenever he is in this mindset. Outside of it? Never. But like this?  _ Please.  
_ “ _ Caro mio, _ ” Cupido breathes and taps the inside of Tony’s legs. Tony whimpers and spreads them a little wider. “Perfect, Tony.”

Tony obviously can’t answer with his face buried between the Goddess’ thighs like that, but he clearly shows a little more enthusiasm. The girl thrashes in the sheets, grabbing Tony’s hair to guide him to all the right places. Holding him down right there.   
When she cries out particularly loud, Peter pushes his first finger inside. It’s magic, the scene that enfolds next. Tony freezes entirely, then, drops his upper body into the sheets. Aphrodite growls and lifts Tony’s chin up roughly. Careful, but forcefully.  
“You feel that, honey?”  
“M-mh-” Tony stutters, fingers clawing at the linen while he takes Peter’s finger deeper inside.  
“Cupido is gonna make you feel s’good.  _ So good you’ll want to come. _ The thing is, Tones-” she yanks his head up a little higher. Cupido bites down his bottom lip to suppress a dazed chuckle when he sees how it makes Tony’s cock jump. “No offerings until you’ve made me see every single star in space.”

Aphrodite looks at Cupido after that, smirking, and Peter shakes his head. She licks his lips, and abruptly lets go of Tony’s hair again. The man in between them dives right back in, fervent and eager, and Cupido takes it as a sign to curl his finger against Tony’s prostate.   
“ _ A-A! _ ” The man chokes out against the Goddess, his poor, tired legs shaking after having been teased for so long. 

Cupido doesn’t stop- pressing a second and a third finger inside. Small, scissoring motions to open Tony up so captivatingly beautiful. Tony doesn’t stop, sucking and licking- making Aphrodite’s moans soar higher and higher. And likewise, Aphrodite doesn’t stop- bucking her hips against the devotee’s face as she comes. Wave, after wave, after wave.  
“Make him cum, Cupido, take his gift for us.”

Cupido snakes his free hand around Tony’s waist and obeys the Goddess’ demand with messy, rapid jerks. Tony shakes against his touch. His cheek resting on Aprhodite’s thighs- her long, slender fingers drawing circles against his scalp.  
“Good boy, Tony,” she mumbles, happily fucked-out, “-so good.”  
“Please,  _ please _ , il miei amori- A-Aphrodite, Cupi-...  _ Dio. Cupidio _ ,” Tony chokes out. Peter huffs at the small mistake of his name, but he loves it simultaneously. It’s everything he is; Cupido and God combined.

“Come for us, Tony.  _ Come. _ ” Cupido orders and as the obedient man he is, Tony cries out as his orgasm comes crashing down on him. His cock jerks in Cupido’s strong grip, making a big mess into the white cotton sheets. Tony sobs, gasping for air when small spurts of cum keep falling from the tip- dripping all over Cupido’s hand.   
The God stills his motions, giving the man some time to catch his breath. Cupido’s face softens and he takes a deep breath.  
“ _ Ti amo, _ ” he whispers quietly. “ _ Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. _ ”  
Tony chuckles bewildered and nods.  
“ _ Ti amo, Cupido mio. _ ” And with a soft kiss against Aphrodite’s thigh, “ _ -dea mia. _ ”

Cupido hums content, and carefully let’s go of the now softening cock. His hands are wet and sticky, and he licks his lips, groaning as he curls his fingers around his own shaft. He hisses at the eventual pleasure.   
It doesn’t even take him long to come all over Tony, and he joins the messy tangle of knocked-out bodies on the bed, gasping to catch his breath.

_ Cupido _ , he thinks with a gentle smile. 

_ Finalmente. _


End file.
